1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past saddle construction has been a very time consuming and costly operation with the experienced saddler having to "build up" his saddle on a conventional saddle tree by the addition of webbing, shaped padding and other material. This enables a particular shape of saddle to be formed which then receives a covering of leather and other materials to provide the finished product. In the past the material to be added or "built on" to the saddle tree has been either rivetted, stapled or glued to the wooden saddle tree. More recently saddle trees have been constructed or formed from rigid plastics material with thin carbon rods being inserted in the thinner lighter racing saddles to give the desired strength to the saddle tree. With the introduction of this form of saddle tree, one particular problem has arisen in that material cannot be readily stapled to the tree in the saddle build-up process.
An improved method of constructing a racing saddle and overcoming the above mentioned difficulties is disclosed in our own Australian patent No. 524616 wherein the upper saddle coverings including the seat, backs and upper flaps are formed into a single upper member, the underside saddle coverings including the panel, lining and underflaps are formed into a single underside member, said upper and underside members being secured together around the periphery of the seat to form a pocket thereby enabling a saddle tree to be inserted, said upper and underside members being secured together and to the cantle of the saddle tree to form a saddle.
An object of the invention is to provide a faster, more efficient, and economical saddle construction applicable not only to racing saddles but also to general-purpose and other saddles.